Royalty Issues
by XellossLina
Summary: Continuation from 'Is It Too Late' Amelia is required to marry before her next birthday to a prince, and Pokota volunteers to help... But the problem is how can he marry her still in a stuffed animal body? That's when Xelloss and Lina arrive with their child! Amelia/Pokota & Xelloss/Lina, One Shot written for XXLenaX


Amelia sighed as she stared out the window, recalling the argument she had with Zelgadis like as if it were yesterday. They fought over letting Lina leave with Xelloss that faithful day she almost married Gourry. Zelgadis insisted that they never should have let her leave with a monster, father of the baby or not. He refused to believe Xelloss could change, and didn't believe in Amelia's views of justice. Eventually he got fed up and walked out on her, and he hadn't returned in nearly a year. She sighed, leaning back in her chair and reading the letter on her desk from Pokota. Her and Pokota had become close over the past year, after all Seyruun was helping Taforashia rebuild and repair. They were exchanging letter back and forth, and Pokota had mentioned how it was a shame Zelgadis and her argued like that, even though he himself was shocked about the news of Xelloss and Lina when she told him. Her fingers ran across the last couple of lines he wrote.

'_Well if you're having that much trouble and need to marry a prince, how about me? Oh yeah that's right, because I'm a stuffed animal right? Well, good luck Amelia.'_

Amelia's eyebrows creased at that. Was Pokota being serious or was he joking? She just couldn't tell…

"Princess Amelia! You have a visitor!" one of the guards outside her room called out.

"O-oh, ok! Send them in!" Amelia shouted.

A young man walked in and bowed before her. "Princess Amelia, I am Prince Black Spotty, from the Duchy of Kalmaart."

'Not another one…' Amelia mentally grumbled. For the past three months random princes from all kinds of kingdoms trying to ask for her hand in marriage or to start a courtship after she turned 18, hoping to merge their kingdom with the famous Seyruun. After all she was royalty, she was expected to marry someone within her class, even though at one time her heart belong to a commoner. But not anymore, he had left her heart broken and she wasn't interested in finding a new romance so quickly.

"I've come all this way to ask your lovely hand in marriage." Spotty said, his hair was long, black and very unwell for a prince. His clothes looked mended and his face unshaven. And Amelia could have swore she could smell the reek of alcohol.

"I'm afraid I'm not really looking into getting married right now…" Amelia chuckled weakly. "Right now I'd rather focus on justice and the peace of this country."

"Ah but we can battle those together love." Spotty winked at her. "You and your lovely piles of money that is."

An anger vain popped on Amelia's forehead. "So you're just here for money?! You're not better than a bandit!"

"Pirate actually…" Spotty muttered.

"_**VISFARANK!**_" Amelia's hands glowed as she punched the man square in the face which sent him flying out the window.

"Miss Amelia what happened?" several of the guards rushed in.

"…. Justice was served, that is all." Amelia sighed. "Though I guess someone needs to repair the window…" she sweatdropped.

"Amelia!" a loud booming voice came down the hall. "What happened my dear daughter?! Did the forces of evil come crashing in to attack we'll strike them down with the hammer of justice!" It was Prince Phil, Amelia's father.

"N-no daddy, just the prince was rather…. Evil." Amelia whimpered, rubbing the back of her head.

"But Amelia he's been your 9th visitor since your 18th birthday!" Phil cried. "The law says you must be married to a prince before your next birthday."

"But daddy I can't marry without love!" Amelia protested. "I know grandfather wants us to have further heirs to the throne after Alfred died, Uncle Christopher renounced his claim, and Gracia left…. But I can't just marry anyone. It would be defilement to justice!"

"I know Amelia my dear daughter but it's father's decision he is king." Phil sighed, hugging her close. "If you don't choose one soon he'll have an arrange marriage made for you."

"That would be even worse!" Amelia cried.

"Well that's why word was sent out to all the kingdoms, as a princess you can only marry a prince." Phil shook his head. "I know you're used to your freedom and simple ways traveling with Miss Lina, but you must understand the duties to the country come first."

"But daddy there's only one prince I could ever consider a courtship with, let alone marriage." Amelia whimpered, her mind on Pokota's letter which she held in her hand.

Phil raised his eyebrow and grabbed the letter she was holding. "The Prince of Taforashia has asked for your hand in marriage?! Amelia why didn't you tell me?!"

Amelia's eyes widened. "N-no wait daddy! He didn't mean it that way I-"

"Have you thought of a response? I know you traveled with him for a while and our kingdoms could merge together it's wonderful!" Phil cried.

"But daddy you met Mr. Pokota he doesn't have a regular body!" Amelia cried.

"What makes a man a prince is his duties and heart to his country, not his shape!" Phil struck a pose. "Send for Prince Posel right away! I wish to speak with him." He spoke to one of his guards. He then pat Amelia's shoulder. "And here I thought your heart was still in pieces when Zelgadis left."

Amelia shivered at the chimera's name. "Daddy, wait-"

It was too late though, Phil was already starting to walk out of the room. "We'll make preparations! It will be a wedding of pure justice after all!"

Amelia fell to her knees. "What am I going to do?"

It was one week later when Pokota arrived. Phil spoke to him about the marriage and the young prince obviously freaked, he never expected Amelia to act on what he wrote! How he cursed his current body right now, he thought he and Amelia never stood a chance!

"Amelia?" Pokota eventually found Amelia in the garden area.

"M-Mr. Pokota!" Amelia cried, standing up.

"Um well your dad brought me here because…. Well…" Pokota rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Oh Mr. Pokota I'm so sorry! Daddy found your letter and took it seriously." Amelia whimpered, coming over to pick up the stuffed animal body of the prince. "I didn't mean to cause you trouble."

"I-it's no trouble Amelia." Pokota rubbed his head. "You see when your father's soldiers came to get me, my father got overjoyed with the idea of… Well…. Us." He was blushing madly now. "But-"

"It's your body, isn't it?" Amelia asked.

"Of course! I can't be a husband like this!" Pokota sighed. "I know both our families are in a hurry to get us married to join the kingdoms, but that also requires siring an heir. How can I do that like this? And it wouldn't be fair to you Amelia…"

"Mr. Pokota…" Amelia smiled at him. "You're a good person, it doesn't matter how you look. I tried telling that to Mr. Zelgadis all the time but he didn't listen…"

"He was an idiot to leave you." Pokota said, a bit sharp. "Oh! Sorry… But Amelia… Maybe if we go through with this, just to get them off our backs about marrying strangers?"

"You mean, pretend to go through with it?" Amelia blinked.

"Well obviously the marriage would get called off because of how I am right now." Pokota shrugged.

"But maybe we can use the situation to get you a new body, and all the suitors off my back!" Amelia cried. "That's wonderful Mr. Pokota! I'll tell all the royal magic researchers to work on that right away!"

"Well everyone in Taforashia has tried everything, I guess it wouldn't hurt." Pokota rubbed his head.

"Don't worry Mr. Pokota! We'll get you in a normal human body again soon!" Amelia declared.

_Several months went by…._

"Still nothing." Amelia sighed and fell onto her bed. "And grandfather is pushing for me to get married within a month." She turned onto her back. While she was enjoying this time with Pokota, they had agreed to go through with the engagement as a fake, just to get them both out of the situation they were in but strangely… Over the past few weeks Amelia had found herself completely absorbed into Pokota now, and the pain of Zelgadis leaving was gone. She couldn't believe that she actually had fallen in love with the prince, but now that she had someone she wanted to marry, how could she help him?

"Hey! I'll have you know Amelia is a friend of mine and I saved your damn country not once but twice!" a voice was shouting outside, Amelia could hear the loud irritated female voice through the open window.

"I would advise to listen to my wife, she has a tendency to get what she wants… Even if by force." A calm, male voice spoke next.

Amelia knew those voices as her eyes went wide, she bolted to the window and sure enough at the front gate to Seyruun stood Lina Inverse and Xelloss. Lina was currently arguing with the guard trying to get inside, and was readying a Fireball.

"_MISS LIIINNAAA!_" Amelia shouted, casting Levitation as she quickly sprang from the window and came flying down towards her.

"Oh, there's the princess now Lina-chan." Xelloss spoke up.

"Don't call me- Ah! Amelia!" Lina cried, welcoming the princess with open arms…. That Amelia missed, crashing face first into the ground next to her.

"Some things never change." Xelloss laughed.

"Princess! Are you alright?" the guard asked.

"I'll be fine…" Amelia then stood up. "How could you not know my friend Lina Inverse? Let them in right away!"

"Sorry princess!" another guard cried, opening the gate.

"It's so good to see you again Miss Lina!" Amelia cheered, hugging the sorceress. "And you too Mr. Xelloss!" she was about to hug the Mazoku when she just noticed a bundle in the priest's arms. The princess's eyes widened when Xelloss moved his cloak to reveal a beautiful year old baby girl in his arms with yellow hair and was fast asleep, she was wearing a black dress. "Is that…?"

Lina chuckled. "I was pregnant when you saw me last, remember? This is Laila, our daughter. She's a little over a year old now."

"But why does she have blonde hair?" Amelia asked, looking shocked. "Miss Lina was Mr. Gourry the father after all?!"

Xelloss groaned in slight annoyance. "Do you really think she'd be with me if that were the case? She would have gone ahead and married the oaf. No Miss Amelia, our child is actually the embodiment of the mother of all things, The Lord of Nightmares."

Amelia took in a sharp gasp. "The Lord of Nightmares? You mean the one that took over Miss Lina when she cast the Giga Slave?"

"Apparently when she did she left a piece of herself behind inside me, waiting to attach to the first child I have so that she can be reborn into this world, at least that's what Zelas told me." Lina shrugged her shoulders. "So she altered Xelloss's form so he could father the child if it ever came to that."

Of course this just made Amelia take it the wrong way. "SO IT WAS YOU WHO RAPED YOU MR. XELLOSS?! How could you fall down such the path of evil?!"

Xelloss sweatdropped. "Um, I've always been a Mazoku, Miss Amelia…"

"_**HEY HE NEVER FORCED ME AMELIA NOBODY FORCES LINA INVERSE I MADE THAT UP BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO KNOW I HAD SLEPT WITH XELLOSS OK?!**_" Lina snarled. "I know how you all would have questioned my sanity!"

"As if they don't already?" Xelloss mumbled, which got a Fireball blasted into his face.

"Well come on in daddy will be glad to see you!" Amelia cried, pulling Lina along. "So what brings you guys here anyway?"

"Well Lina here was wondering if anything in the Seyruun library would help us with raising little Laila here." Xelloss chuckled. "Obviously Mazoku don't know much about children, though we've gotten her this far with the amount of research I did."

"I'm more worried about the effects the Lord of Nightmares piece inside her will react." Lina explained. "I'd rather look into whatever I can, that and I thought you guys would be curious how I am eventually. We just came from Gourry & Sylphiel's actually."

"Actually Miss Lina, maybe you can help Mr. Pokota." Amelia suddenly stopped.

"Pokota's here?" Lina asked. "Why?"

Amelia blushed suddenly. "Well… I…"

"Could it be the rumor that the kingdoms of Taforashia and Seyruun are merging?" Xelloss asked.

"Where did you hear there?!" Amelia cried.

"When we first arrived Lina-chan needed to stop to eat first, I was speaking with the bartender while waiting for her to finish." Xelloss chuckled. "He mentioned about a possible marriage between the prince and princess of those countries."

"Amelia… Are you going to marry Pokota?" Lina's eyes were wide. "I thought that you and Zel were-"

"Mr. Zelgadis left." Amelia just said, her head lowered. "Mr. Pokota's been there for me and I wanted to help him in return, you see in Seyruun law it's normal for all princesses to be married before their 19th birthday to a prince. So Mr. Pokota suggested that we try but with his body I thought if I said he was my fiancée they'd try everything to help him, the country is desperate to see me married as I'm the last heir after my father."

"You aren't the type to marry without love involved, that's not justice." Xelloss teased with one eye open.

Amelia flushed at that. "I-I…"

Lina smirked. "Oooohhh I see now. Somebody has feelings for Pokota but hiding under a pretense?"

"I-I am not Miss Lina!" Amelia protested.

"All the same, I'm not sure if we can help." Xelloss spoke up. "It was Rezo that transferred his spirit to that body in the first place, and even as skilled as I am my powers cannot compare to Lord Ruby Eye."

"Don't underestimate the power of the beautiful sorcery genius." Lina scoffed. "Maybe if we combine power?"

"Lina, even if we create a golem body, it won't be the same as a human one." Xelloss pointed out. "It would be no different than the one he's in, just look human."

"There has to be something you can do." Amelia whimpered.

"Ahhhh…." A tiny voice groaned.

"Oh I think all this high emotion woke Laila up." Xelloss said, looking at the child as she was stirring. "Awake my little lord?" he chuckled.

"Dada!" Laila giggled, opening her golden eyes wide and smiled.

"Oh she's so adorable!" Amelia cried.

"Eh, she's a handful." Lina mumbled. "But the good thing is all the Mazoku on Wolfpack Island worship her so they've been helpful taking care of all the pain of raising a baby really, they don't sleep so Xelloss and the Underlings can tend to her 24/7, not to mention Zelas who likes to dote on her." She rolled her eyes.

"Can she speak much?" Amelia asked.

"She can only say a few words, and only started walking recently." Xelloss explained, slowly putting the child down onto her feet. "Which doesn't bother me, see body weight means nothing to me so I can carry her all the time."

Lina then bent down to her daughter and pat her head. "Laila, this is Amelia my very good friend. Say hello to her."

"Hiiiii!" Laila waved her chubby hand.

"Oh she's so precious!" Amelia squealed.

"Hey Amelia there you are." Pokota came flying in. "I was wondering if- Oh! Lina!"

"Hey Pokota, long time no see." Lina chuckled. "You already know Xelloss, and this is our daughter Laila."

"Wow." Pokota smiled. "Amelia told me you two got together and had a kid, but it's great to see her."

"Xelloss why don't you take Laila in with Pokota and check out the library ahead of time?" Lina asked.

"Very well my dear." Xelloss smiled, leaning in and kissing her briefly.

"N-not in front of everyone you fruitcake!" Lina snapped, pulling back.

"We've had this discussion Lina-chan, it's normal for a husband to kiss his wife." Xelloss smirked. "Come now little one." He tugged on Laila's arm as she reached out to pet Pokota as they walked.

Lina was still flushed as they left. "Argh, I swear he does that for my reactions."

"So you and Xelloss got married after all huh?" Amelia asked. "I didn't think Mazoku got married."

Lina sighed. "It wasn't exactly a 'marriage' like you think Amelia, we had a ceremony Mazoku have to bond souls together. I guess it's kind of like a marriage." She rubbed her cheek. "So ever since then he calls me his wife, Zelas insisted we have this ceremony to… Make sure I stay with the damn fruitcake. After all she knew that Laila will need her mother around as her astral piece from the Lord of Nightmares will identify with me, so it's not like Zelas could rid of me and just take over… That and she said something about 'rewarding' Xelloss for all his good work over the past thousand years."

"I never realized Mazoku could really fall in love." Amelia smiled. "I think it's great how you've brought a new way of life to the demon race Miss Lina, there's hope yet!"

Lina sweatdropped. "Amelia, you DO know that they just want to raise Laila to figure out how to bring the world back to chaos to the Lord of Nightmares right? But of course until Laila learns to talk completely they can't figure that out all the way, and may never because she's half human, she might not even know what she is."

"All the more reason to believe in the justice of hope!" Amelia cried, making a pose.

Lina just groaned. "Yeah, yeah sure Amelia… Let's go see what we can do for Pokota…"

The girls walked into the library which Xelloss was pulling a few books off the shelf. Laila was playing with Pokota at the moment.

"Thanks you guys for trying to help me." Pokota said, trying not to groan as Laila was pulling on his ears.

"Well I don't have any other missions at the moment, so it doesn't matter to me." Xelloss shrugged, pulling Lina into his lap. "It's the first I've had free time since Laila was born and Lina wanted to visit her friends so Lord Zelas allowed me some time off as it were."

"H-hey what do you think you're doing?!" Lina snapped, smacking his shoulder with her open palm.

"You never complain about reading on my lap at home." Xelloss purred, his lips at her throat.

"**DON'T YOU HAVE ANY SHAME YOU DAMN MAZOKU?!**" Lina shouted, trying to squirm out of his grasp as she was blushing like mad.

"Now, now, dear… No need to make such a fuss." Xelloss chuckled as he kissed her.

Laila giggled and wobbled her way over to her parents, stretching her arms up. "Mama!"

Lina sighed as her kiss with Xelloss broke, reaching down and pulling her child up to them. "What is it Laila?"

Amelia giggled and picked up Pokota. "They're such a cute family aren't they?"

Pokota nodded. "Yeah, I kinda envy them a bit." He blushed a bit being held so close to the princess. "I-I mean if you and I could ever…"

Amelia blushed in return. "M-Mr. Pokota? Do you mean that you…?"

Laila hugged Lina, giggling as there was a strange glowing sensation from the child's hand. Xelloss's eyes widened when he felt that magic. "Laila…? Miss Amelia please bring Mr. Pokota over here now."

"Why Mr. Xelloss what is it?" Amelia brought the prince over.

Lina raised her eyebrow. "Xelloss what's going on?"

Xelloss smirked, giving his wife a brief kiss. "Now that's a secret, my lovely." He then took her hand and Laila's, then placing them together onto Pokota.

"W-what's going on?" Pokota gasped, the magic flowing into him and he started glowing. His size slowly growing until he grew right out of Amelia's arms to just above her height, and now his shape completely changed. He had a human shape and skin, his hair was lavender and came down his back, wearing a green outfit and a single golden earring and green eyes. He looked just a bit older than the body that Rezo had taken over before, making him appear more like his current age.

Amelia gasped, her hands over her mouth. "M-Mr. Pokota…"

Lina's eyes widened. "B-but how?!"

"How is this possible?" Pokota asked, staring at his now human hands.

Xelloss's eyes were open as well. "It's Laila… She sensed from your emotions what you wanted most, a human body, and she granted it." He looked down at the child who was squealing in Lina's arms.

"She sensed his emotions?" Lina looked at her husband surprised.

The Mazoku priest nodded. "She is half Mazoku after all, and an embodiment of the Lord of Nightmares."

"She's coming into her powers really fast… And she's amazing." Lina said, hugging her daughter close.

"Of course she is, she's the daughter of the beautiful sorcery genius." Xelloss replied with a smirk, kissing his wife.

Amelia was cheering now. "Oh Mr. Pokota I'm so happy for you!" she hugged him tightly.

"Amelia… T-there's something I need to tell you." Pokota was blushing madly now, looking down at her. "I… I…" he stammered for a bit. "I-I love you."

"Mr. Pokota…?" Amelia's eyes widened.

"I really do want to marry you, and not because of you've been helping me or that you want to get rid of all those princes trying to marry you for money or your status." Pokota declared, grabbing her hands and holding them. "I-I didn't want to impose before being stuck in that body but now I…"

Amelia's eyes began to water from the happiness of the moment. "Oh Mr. Pokota I love you too, I didn't realize it until all this time we've spent together. I love you too!" she sprang forward and kissed him.

"I guess this means we'll be attending a wedding now?" Xelloss joked. "Unless you need a priest." He grinned.

Lina elbowed him. "Shut up and leave them be fruitcake."

"Mama!" Laila giggled again.

Lina chuckled and hugged her daughter again. "You did good kiddo." She kissed her cheek.

"Come on Mr. Pokota let's go tell daddy!" Amelia cried, grabbing the prince's hand and dragging him into the hall.

"Amelia wait!" Pokota cried, nearly tripping. "I-I'm not used to walking like this again!"

"This might not end well." Xelloss commented, and right then they heard a crash.

Lina nodded. "Knowing Phil I pity poor Pokota." She chuckled. "The good thing is Phil likes him." She sweatdropped. "Can't be as bad as having Zelas as an in-law."

The crash was Pokota had fallen onto Amelia, she landed on her back and he was ontop of her. "S-sorry it's just I've been stuck in that animal form for years Amelia… I'm not used to walking with long legs I…"

Amelia smiled. "I-It's ok M-Mr. Pokota. We'll have plenty of time to work that out. And we'll do it together, justice will lead the way!"

Pokota smiled down at her. "Together then." He leaned in and kissed her.


End file.
